Subforum Timeline
(Probably needs some rework) This page will be used to list all important events that happened in the IFR Subforum throughout months and the state of IFR through time. Data for the Pre-January 2017 period was estimated and will not be as precise as the other information for other periods of time, since the IFR Lead Group and its main members were not in the subforum. 'State of IFR' represents how IFR worked during that period ; activity, popularity, good forumers, events and great ideas make the rating go higher ; inactivity, good forumers leaving, being inactive or getting banned, low amount of replies and high amount of bad quality threads make the rating go lower. Scale : Golden Age > Excellent > Great > Good > OK > Mediocre > Bad > Terrible > Critical Pre-January 2017 (2016) State of IFR : Variable, mostly Good Main Forumers : Ligimeon, NightmareX Popular Forumers : TheDankPrince, LordVankous, QFighter, Harishmadhavan We don't know much about the Pre-January 2017 period, but we know that the Creating your Card guide was made and that Ligimeon / NightmareX were the main card idea creators at that time. January 2017 State of IFR : Excellent Main Forumers : Pseudovalide, Zygarde Popular Forumers : TheDankPrince, NightmareX, Archmage101, Bluballoon, Rockabye January 2017 brought the key members of the upcoming IFR Lead Group and added members able to make awesome ideas such as the Ninja by Zygarde or the Dark Witch by Rockabye. February 2017 State of IFR : Great Main Forumers : Archmage101 Popular Forumers : Pseudovalide, TheDankPrince, NightmareX, Zygarde, Bluballoon February 2017 strengthened the position of the January 2017 members into the subforum, with more ideas like the Dragon Lancer by Archmage - the subforum's undefeated champion (winning the first CIT easily). March 2017 State of IFR : Excellent Main Forumers : All IFR Lead Group founding members Popular Forumers : NightmareX, MrPancakeGuy, Harishmadhavan, OperationGaming, Bemerry, Bmille3 March 2017 saw the IFR Lead Group getting created by its founding members : Pseudovalide, TheDankPrince, Zygarde, Rockabye, Archmage and Bluballoon. Some new forumers such as MrPancakeGuy or Bemerry joined the subforum. At this time, the subforum was really active, with multiple good ideas per day and a lot of active popular forumers. April 2017 State of IFR : Golden Age Main Forumers : Pseudovalide, Sammydict, Archmage101 Popular Forumers : MrPancakeGuy, Harishmadhavan, OperationGaming, Bemerry, Zygarde, TheOneTheyCallSmasher, Bmille3 The first CIT was created in April 2017. The Dragon Lancer won by a landslide and became the subforum's champion. Forumers such as Sammydict started making good ideas like the Gambit. The subforum was more active than it ever was before, with a great diversity of forumers and ideas entered in the CIT. May 2017 State of IFR : Excellent Main Forumers : Pseudovalide, Zygarde, MrPancakeGuy Popular Forumers : NightmareX, Harishmadhavan, OperationGaming, Bemerry, TheOneTheyCallSmasher, Bmille3, KingBencent, AlphaWizard125, EnderHunter8 The second CIT was made in May 2017 ; it was larger than the first CIT and was won by Sammydict's Outlaw. MrPancakeGuy created the Mercenary and became one of the most well-known members in the IFR Lead Group. Bemerry started to establish himself as the forum's card idea balancer. EnderHunter8 became quite popular with his huge AMA gaining traction. June 2017 State of IFR : Good Main Forumers : Pseudovalide, MrPancakeGuy Popular Forumers : OperationGaming, Bemerry, TheOneTheyCallSmasher, Bmille3, KingBencent, AlphaWizard125 The third CIT was made in June 2017 ; it was twice as big as the second CIT and ended with the controversial win of Sammydict's Rainmaker. MrPancakeGuy started to think about projects for the subforum. Enderhunter8 and Harish retired for a while ; they were still active, but not as much as before. Bemerry went inactive. TheDankPrince was banned from the forums. July 2017 State of IFR : Bad Main Forumers : Pseudovalide, MrPancakeGuy Popular Forumers : OperationGaming, Bemerry, Sammydict, TheOneTheyCallSmasher, Bmille3, KingBencent IFR Wikia (this) was created in July 2017 by MrPancakeGuy, helped by Pseudovalide. Some members of the IFR Lead Group started to work on it. While old forumers were leaving the subforum, no new promising ones were appearing. August 2017 State of IFR : Terrible Main Forumers : IFR Lead Group administration, NightmareX, Harishmadhavan Popular Forumers : Bmille3, Zygarde, Snowberryy, OperationGaming, Bemerry In August 2017, IFR Wikia got more inactive as some of the people working on it left the forums. Only a few forumers joined and stayed in the subforum, such as Snowberryy. IFR Spotlight was created and organised by the whole IFR Lead Group administration ; Harishmadhavan was interviewed and NightmareX nominated a lot. September 2017 State of IFR : Critical Main Forumers : MrPancakeGuy, Pseudovalide (post-ban) Popular Forumers : Bmille3, Zygarde, Snowberry, NightmareX, Sammydict IFR Spotlight 2 was made in September 2017 and MrPancakeGuy was chosen for an interview after a tie with NightmareX. TheOneTheyCallSmasher went inactive. Bemerry came back on the forums and started to help with IFR Spotlight. Snowberryy is preparing for retirement. Pseudovalide was banned at the end of September because mods thought he had a double account (with valid evidence though) while he didn't. IFR Lead Group went into a hiatus after Pseudovalide's ban, and activity in the subforum dropped even harder than before. October 2017 State of IFR : Dying Main Forumers : Harishmadhavan Popular Forumers : Alphawizard125, Bemerry, OperationGaming With the Lead Group still in a hiatus, its forumers didn't post any ideas anymore and no events were hosted. CITs and IFR Spotlight stopped. The Commoners Group was disbanded. The Renaissance Group, made by Harishmadhavan, tried to help the subforum during the second half of October, but it was also disbanded after Supercell's official announcement concerning the Clash Royale forums. November 2017 - 16 November 2017 Supercell announced that they would remove the Clash Royale subforum in November. If that happens, the IFR subforum will be deleted aswell. That's why the remaining IFR Lead Group members are currently working on this wikia to backup ideas. On the 16th of November, the IFR Subforum was closed. On the 30th of November, it will be deleted. State of IFR : Dead Notes The Ideas and Features Requests Subforum lived a good life, from October 2016 to November 16th, 2017. Its highest activity levels were between February 2017 and July 2017. While the subforum's death is due to the staff's decision, its decline in activity over time was not.